


Over the Edge

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for centaury_squill who asked for Severus/Harry, over the edge.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Million Words Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centaury_squill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for centaury_squill who asked for Severus/Harry, over the edge.

Severus took in the display before him, memorising every detail.

Harry in his bed, skin glistening with sweat. Well-kissed, red lips and vibrant green eyes no longer hidden behind glass. 

He'd hooked his hands behind his knees, pulling his legs toward his chest and exposing himself completely to Severus. 

His hard cock, his soft sac, his tender perineum, his wrinkled hole.

Another time Severus would use his tongue and fingers to open Harry up for him but for this first time, he was certain that would send him over the edge far too soon.

"Please, Severus," Harry beseeched him.

Severus nodded once and tapped his wand to Harry's entrance, biting the inside of his cheek when Harry moaned. The sounds the man made would be the death of him.

Taking himself in hand, Severus lined himself up and _pushed_ , inch by glorious inch until he could move no more.

Breathing hard, he waited, aching to take, to claim. When Harry clenched around him, Severus snapped his hips forward, setting a rhythm of long, hard thrusts which forced soft exhalations from Harry, who writhed beneath him, gripping Severus's arms, his back, his arse, encouraging him deeper.

"Fuck, harder." Harry gasped, arching his back, exposing his neck.

Severus leaned over him, thrusting wildly, gritting his teeth when he felt Harry tighten around him, wet warmth spreading between them.

"Come in me, Severus," Harry murmured breathlessly and Severus couldn't hold back any longer, coming buried deep inside him.

Severus began to pull away but Harry wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "That was brilliant," he said, pressing his lips to Severus's cheek.

Severus panted against Harry's shoulder, unable to put into words what he was feeling. 

Instead, he took Harry's face in his hands and poured it into a fierce kiss.


End file.
